This Game We Play
by lala-oopsie
Summary: Hikaru gets jealous of Kaoru and Tamaki's relationship, and tries to find ways to make Kaoru feel the same way. In the process, Hikaru is afraid he may actually fall for Kyoya. Kaoru/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kyoya, Hikaru/Kaoru. Rating has been changed to M for adult situations and language. I don't own OHSHC!
1. How I Found Out

**Hello to all of my fans! (Or maybe your not a fan, you just conveniently found this fanfiction) but hello to you anyways!**

**This is **_**not**_** my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I am posting on this website! I'm pretty excited! **

**But you didn't come to hear all of this, huh? :/ Most of you won't even read this… But anyways…. ****WARNINGS FOR CURRENT CHAPTER!**** Mild language, kissing, twincest, and… Yeah, that's about it. Read at your own risk! (But this is what you wanted, right…?)**

Urges. Everyone has them, but some of us are strong, independent people that urges. But then there's me. I'm a weak being, barely containing myself, so I jumped right in.

I couldn't help it, staring at him like that…

Here's what happened – Kaoru and I went to bed, as is usual around 11:30pm, and Kaoru fell asleep before I did – Also usual. I usually stay up and watch a movie, play games, or whatever. So, over the course of time, Kaoru has developed a habit of deep sleep.

Which, on my part, is a good thing.

You see, after Kaoru fell asleep, I realized something… Kaoru and I are seventeen years old. Seventeen-year-old boys – twins, no less – that sleep in the same bed. Seventeen, and have never have been apart. "Hikaru and Kaoru." "The Hitachiin twins." It never fails.

But all this time we've been together… It bothers me. Do we need a break from each other? Not possible.

I turned toward my younger twin brother, who was facing toward me on the bed. His mouth hung open slightly, and drool went down his cheek. I smiled at my mirror image. He was so cute!

So, then there were urges.

I couldn't help myself.

I slowly scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He groaned quietly and mumbled something I couldn't comprehend. I used my free hand and wiped the drool from his cheek and bottom lip with my thumb.

Then I kissed him.

Right fully on the lips.

I know! Who even does that to their own brother right? Totally not cool.

But… That was definitely a life-changing event. For you see, after I pulled away from that five-second bliss, my brother said something.

A name.

"Tamaki~"

And my heart broke.

**~The next day~**

I slowly opened my eyes when I woke up, not really wanting to. I sighed heavily and lay in my bed.

And then I heard clicking.

I turned quickly to my brother, who was lying on his back with the phone above his face, typing away with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making him jump from my suddenness.

He cleared his throat and immediately the grin went away. "I was texting milord," He answered calmly.

I swallowed the rather large lump in my throat and took a deep breath. "Oh… Well, what time is it?"

"9:30."

I groaned and rolled back over, pulling the blanket with me. "Too early…" I whined in a purposefully annoying voice.

In all honesty, I just wanted his attention away from that phone. I wanted to be his center of attention.

Kaoru giggled at my comment and shrugged. "It's not _that_ early… Considering I've been up since six."

I furrowed my brows and turned back toward him, staying cocooned in the blanket. "Why so early?"

Kaoru shrugged and smiled at a text he had just received, then set the phone down on the nightstand. "I don't know. I just couldn't go back to sleep this morning." He yawned long once before lying down next to me, much to my content. "Why are you up so early?" He scooted closer to me, making me blush only a bit.

"I-I don't know," I replied, trying to think up a quick excuse, "y-your nails! They were clicking on the phone, and it woke me up…" But in all truth, I barely slept at all last night… I couldn't stop thinking about what Kaoru said…

And now the texts…

I grinned as I sat up, reached over Kaoru, and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He gasped when he saw what I had and blushed furiously, also sitting up next to me. "Hikaru! Give me that!"

I held the phone back behind me and shook my head, still grinning. "No way! What, do you have something you don't want me to see?"

He stared at me for a moment with slightly wide eyes, and then turned his head quickly as if he were in shame. "I-I don't…"

"Well, then why can't I look at your phone? I've done it before."

I watched Kaoru's throat as he swallowed hard, looking me in the face.

I cocked my head with a small smile. "Well?"

I never would have believed this. The bluntness, mean.

"I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend. I really don't want you to see our texts, so please give it back."

But that works too.

I stared at him for a moment, and felt the phone buzz lightly in my hand. Kaoru quickly snatched it back, not looking me in the face.

"I thought you said you were texting milord." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I was."

I paused for a moment then cocked my head with a sigh. "Quit being dumb and tell me who it is." And there was my cluelessness, hitting me hard right in the head.

He glared at me for a moment then shook his head.

I groaned. "You never go out anywhere, so it must be someone from the club…" I said thoughtfully. He didn't look up, but only nodded in reply.

From our club? Makes me wonder how long this relationship has been going on.

"Is it milord?" Of course that should be my first guess, right? Especially after last night…

He finally looked up from his phone questionably, raising one eyebrow. "Uh, how'd you know?"

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Tamaki?

"You… Umm… You talk in your sleep."

He gave me a slight look of surprise then nodded and proceeded with his texting. "Oh. Sorry about that." Was all he said before he left to shower.

I sighed and rolled over on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing on the nightstand, then groaned and reached over to grab it. I held it up in front of me, unlocked it, and viewed my new message.

From milord.

It read: _Hikaru! Are you mad at me :(_

I scoffed when I read it. Mad? Oh, I was much more than that. I was raging. Furious. Out-of- control kind of mad.

But he shouldn't probably know that.

_ No. I'm happy for you._

That's what it read, but that is certainly not what it meant. If only he knew that amount of hatred I now held for him.

So, now that I knew about their relationship, it seems everyone else did too. They were a very public couple, throwing in cute gestures here and there and making a scene at the mall… And then there was me.

The tag-along. The third wheel. That guy.

Well, at least at night I had my baby Kaoru…

_ Had._

Since yesterday, Kaoru's been spending nights at milord's house. So here I am, lying in bed by myself. No Kaoru to lie next to me. Just me, myself, and I, in this huge bed all by myself with no one to keep me warm.

The only company I get is when the maid's come in.

They collect what they came for – discarded clothes, chip bags and candy wrappers, and the dirty bed sheets – but it's not like they stop to have conversations with me or anything. They just do what they do, I thank them, and they leave.

Even my showers are lonely.

Kaoru and I used to take turns showering; he would sit in the bathroom with me and brush his teeth while I showered. And then, when I was done, I would get out and keep him company as he showered while I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed or school.

But now I just sit in the shower, letting the water run over my body. Sometimes I smile when I think of something funny. I open my mouth to tell Kaoru – Then I realize he's not there.

Actually, he hasn't showered here in a while. I can only _hope_ that he's at least showering at Tamaki's house.

The thought of that makes me shiver.

I rolled over in my bed, wrapping the blanket around me tightly. I know it sounds stupid, but it really is colder in my bed without him.

I miss him. I want my other half, my mirror image little brother to lie next to me in this bed and hold me, hug me to sleep.

I usually see Kaoru at school though. In the Host Club, on the weekends. But it's no longer the "brotherly-love act." It's just Hikaru. And then Kaoru and Tamaki. But I never thought I'd be singled out.

I don't even get as many clients as I did. Even Haruhi gets more clients than me! Maybe if I dated somebody…

I glanced around the Club at the members. Hunny-senpai is definitely out – I feel like a pedophile just looking at him. Although he is older that me…

Anyhow, Mori's probably out, too. Even though he and Hunny are cousins, I'm pretty sure they are dating… And anyone else would agree with me.

That leaves… Haruhi and Kyoya.

Now, I'm not really into girls, but… Haruhi would probably date me. I bet she would. I did go on a date with her once, though…

But that doesn't mean she likes me. I took a deep breath as I stood, yawning and looking around to make sure no one was staring at me as I made my way over to where the short female was standing and handing some girls cups of commoner's coffee – at the same table Kaoru and Tamaki were.

I stopped in my tracks, right in the middle of the club. By now, I was pretty sure everyone was staring at me. But, of course, nobody was and it was all in my head.

At that moment, Haruhi glanced over and gave me a weak smile. Like she understood or something.

What a bitch!

She has no idea what I'm going through! Why would she even think that? God, some people…

Wait. Now I'm just being superstitious. Maybe it was just a polite smile. Or maybe it was a sorrowful smile. Who knows?

I sighed and stared at her for a moment then sat back in the spot I was previously.

"Hikaru?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and looked up at the tall, lanky man standing above me. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Kyoya." I answered back with a small smile. "What is it?"

He sighed once more and started writing something down in his notebook, then ripped the paper out and shoved it in his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're losing some clients," He started, and then nodded toward Kaoru and Tamaki, "Because of them."

"Why?"

"Because there's no longer a want to be Tamaki's princess…" He grinned and sat next to me, barely touching the end of my nose with his pointer finger, "and we've lost our brotherly-love act~" He said with a light chuckled.

I looked at Kaoru and Tamaki and scowled. They both looked so happy… I wonder why. That was, like, the least expected couple in the whole club.

And this will be too.

I turned quickly to Kyoya and kissed him. Full on. I heard a glass shatter to my left… Presumably where Tamaki and my little brother sat. I grinned.

This game was going to be fun.

** A/N: So that's chapter 1! All of this is just typing out my ass so I really hope you enjoyed it! And please review or pm me any ideas for future chapters I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Falling For Him

**A/N: Hello again guys! **

**So, I know how most authors have a certain day that they publish their stories but… I wouldn't ever do that to myself :P Sorry… But if you follow me, you can see when I publish! :D Publishing dates will _not _be far apart though!  
><strong>

**Anyways, ****WARNINGS FOR CURRENT CHAPTERS! ****Kissing, slight sexual references**

I slowly pulled away from the kiss, glancing at Kaoru and Tamaki out of the corner of my eye.

Kaoru's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung wide open as he stared at me. "H-Hikaru…?" He started.

I just grinned and nodded.

Kyoya's face made me want to crack up though. He never really made many emotional expressions, so I guess that's probably what made this so funny.

Then he hit me. In the face. With his notebook.

And he ran out of the Club, his hand over his mouth.

Then all eyes really were on me. I'll man up to it – that hit hurt. A lot. But no one else had to know that. I sighed and stood slowly, walking out and glancing at Kaoru.

It worked.

His face was hurt.

I ended up chasing Kyoya through the school and out to the parking lot, where he finally stopped to catch his breath. After a short moment of deep breaths, he turned to me.

"Why did you do that?!" He cried, and then turned quickly away from me. I sighed and took a step closer to him.

"Because… I really like you, Kyo-kun…" I said with a hard gulp. I heard his heavy breaths start to become more even.

It was now very awkward. For both of us.

"Kyo-kun…" I started, and he slowly turned back toward me, his hand touching his lips. "I really do… I'm not lying." I felt bad now. I _was _lying. I was now being the most selfish I've ever been.

He scoffed and wiped his lips off, licked them, then turned away and stood up straight, pushing his hair out of his face. "W-well…"

I paused, wishing he would say something.

Have you ever heard the saying "fake it until you make it"? Well, I suppose that could apply to this situation. I could pretend to like Kyoya until I actually do like him.

"… Thank you, Hikaru…" He said with slight hesitation. I smiled internally. He took a deep breath, still not looking at me. "I… I like you as well." He said quickly.

This time I smiled outwardly. I slowly walked up to him, not wanting to creep him out or anything… Okay, I was nervous. Who was I kidding? I'd never even been in a real relationship.

I took a deep, prideful breath in as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, laying my chin on his shoulder and smiling at him. "I'm glad~"

The next few weeks were interesting. Kaoru seemed to realize my intentions, and we started wars…

"Kyo-kun~" I said in a singy voice, clinging to Kyoya's arm. He groaned and rolled his eyes, slightly resisting with a blush. "I'm hungry~ let's go out to eat~"

I could feel Kaoru glaring at me from the other side of the room, where he and Tamaki were playing games together.

I frowned when Kyoya didn't answer, and I stared down at him as he lay on my side of the bed. I quickly climbed over top of him and straddled his hips, bouncing up and down slightly. Kyoya blushed darkly at this and barely opened his eyes, glaring at me with a daring face.

I smirked and looked back at Kaoru, who looked away since I'd caught him staring.

"Kaoru? It's your turn." Tamaki said into Kaoru's ear, making me blush a bit and look away. I looked back down at Kyoya, who seemed to be glaring in Tamaki's direction.

I looked back to see Tamaki smirking back at him, then I turned back to Kyoya. Were they a part of this war? Against each other, I presume.

Weird.

I leaned down slowly so that I was almost touching Kyoya's lips, and giggled. "I was talking to you~" I whispered against him. He blushed darker and pulled away a bit. He wasn't really the PDA type of guy…

"What is it?" He mumbled, closing his eyes again. I frowned and kissed him softly. He took a deep breath in through his nose and I pulled away.

"I said I'm hungry…" I said quietly. He let out the deep breath and nodded, starting to sit up.

I quickly climbed off of him and lied on the bed beside him, yawning as he got up.

"Okay… Well… I'll treat you to dinner, I suppose…"

"We wanna go too!" Tamaki cried. I winced at the thought.

Kyoya sighed and looked at me, as if waiting for me to answer. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Kyoya nodded and looked back at Tamaki with his same poker face.

"No thank you," he said, and Tamaki let out a whine. I got up from the bed and yawned once more, then grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Where will we go?" I asked with a small smile. I wanted to laugh at Kaoru's disappointed face, but chose to keep my mouth shut.

"Wherever. It's my treat, as long as you choose."

I shrugged and sighed heavily, leaning against his shoulder heavily so that he would have to support my weight. "I guess Teriyaki is okay tonight…" I smiled lightly up at him. He nodded and pushed his glasses up grimly.

"Teriyaki is fine. Not a very fancy dinner, though…" He nodded toward Tamaki and Kaoru in a gesture to say goodbye, then we left.

I smiled as I got in the back of the limo. This was actually very fun. The whole dating thing, I mean. Usually, I could talk Kyoya into doing whatever it was that I wanted to do, and usually he would pay for it. I'm kind of glad I didn't choose to date Haruhi, God knows that I'd probably be broke in a week if I started buying her stuff she wanted – maybe she would just want fancy sushi or something.

But even now, it's not like I'm poor or anything… I just don't like paying for things.

Am I just greedy? Selfish? Call it what you want, but I still want to believe that everyone feels this way at some point in his or her relationship…

Right?

I mean, Kaoru hangs over Tamaki like a wet rag… I wonder if he borrows money from Tamaki too? Or, by borrowed, I mean uses him to get what he wants. I've heard of girls doing that to their boyfriends often, but since I've never been in a relationship, I wouldn't know that.

Kyoya got into the limo beside me and smiled lightly as the driver closed the door behind him. "Teriyaki it is," He smiled and scooted so that he and I were _very_ close… Like, our hips were together. I felt a blush creep up, although I tried to keep it down at a failed attempt.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek softly, making me blush darker.

Kyoya usually did this when no one was around. He would act very affectionate and lovey toward me. Maybe he just got embarrassed to do it when people were around. To me, I'd much rather do it when people could watch. Mostly because, no matter who it is I get nervous when I am alone with them… More things can happen when you're alone than when you're around other people.

He chuckled again against my cheek then pulled away slowly, staring at me then blushing and looking down at our hands, which were together. When did that happen?

"What is it?" I asked with a little giggle, rubbing my thumb over the top of his hand. He just shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know…" He sighed again, a little heavier this time. _Don't say something cheesy. _I thought as I stared at him.

But this was the perfect chance.

"I'm happy." He said plainly. Happy? Just happy? I expected him to give me a long speech about how much he loved me, but… Hell, that's even better in my opinion.

I smiled a fake smile and nodded. "Me too," I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, humming and nuzzling into it. I could feel his shoulders move up and down very slightly with every breath he took, and it comforted me for some odd reason. I yawned once more, for about the fifty-ith time that night.

Once we got to the Teriyaki restaurant, Kyoya had to shake me awake to get me out of the car.

Strange for me. I am not usually this tired! I sleep often enough…

But my nights are long. Some nights I stay with Kyoya, in a foreign bed that resembles nothing of my own, and without Kaoru. And then sometimes, I get worried that I look stupid when I sleep, or I take up too much room on the bed, so I don't sleep at all.

But for the passed few nights, I haven't really worried about what I look like, or how much room I take up, or whatever.

I just know that Kyoya doesn't mind anymore.

Wait, but keep in mind I am _not_ falling for him! I just got comfortable, that's all.

The restaurant was nice. Cheap, for the most part. _Very_ noisy. But nice and comfortable and we had a nice time. Again, Kyoya wouldn't go for the whole PDA thing, but the limo ride was nice, and the affection made me happy.

Happy in a way that I was content! Not in a boyfriend-affection kind of way!

…

Who am I kidding?

I'm falling for him.

**A/N: Whoa! A _day!_ Super cool! I'm glad I'm fast at updating :) And I'm sure you are too!  
><strong>

**Please review! And I promise to make the next chapter longer...**


	3. RATED M!

**Hello again! I'm sorry, I meant to post sooner, but Christmas snuck up, and then new years... I guess it took me a little while :/ But I'm human too! And I do human stuff! (or do I O.o)**

**WARNINGS FOR CURRENT CHAPTER!** **Yaoi! Rated M content and cursing (But you like it.)**

Kaoru's POV:

I groaned as I watched Hikaru and Kyoya leave. It was tiring, everyday we had these "wars." I'd say they were nothing to me, but... They made me feel bad.

I lied back on the carpet, throwing my arm over my eyes. I was ready to sleep already, and it had to be only about eight o'clock.

I opened my eyes quickly, though, when I felt a pair of wet lips against my own. I saw my blond headed lover hovering above me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down close to my face, then moving my hands to cup his cheeks. "What is it, my love?" I asked with a bigger smile, kissing around his lips but not actually giving his lips any touches. He winced a bit as his light stubble poked my lips.

He shrugged and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist to hold my lower back, making me arch off the ground a bit. I tried to kiss him with more force, but he pulled away too soon, much to my discontent.

He sat up quickly, pulling me with him, and stumbled over the the bed. He set me down gently on the bed, making sure I didn't bounce up or anything before he climbed on top of me, holding the back of my head with one hand and my lower back with the other.

The sound of our kissing a heavy breathing filled the room as we heated up, both of our pants becoming tight. "H-hey, let's turn off the light..." I said a bit breathlessly.

Tamaki groaned, making me cock my head from worry. "But baaaaabe..." He said in a whiny voice, already starting to unbutton my shirt, "We _never_ do it with the light on... Not once..."

I gulped hard as he pushed my shirt apart. I watched him as he stared at me for a moment, as if waiting for my okay. I took a deep, long breath then nodded. "Yes, I suppose... Just this once..." He grinned and moved down a little, nuzzling my stomach. His hair tickled me a bit and made me giggle.

"You're the best baby ever~" He said in a singy voice. He usually said things like this, no matter what we did, but I never got used to it. I blushed darkly and looked away.

"I-I am not..."

He chuckled as he started undoing my jeans, pulling them down to reveal that I wasn't wearing underwear. Which, I will note, was _very_ uncomfortable with an erection. He laughed out loud then shook his head, pushing my pants down roughly. "Yeah. _Definitely_ the best baby ever~"

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as he put his mouth over my erection. I threw my head back against the pillows and groaned quietly, biting my tongue to keep in all noises.

I gasped again and opened my eyes when I heard a click - definitely the door opening.

I sat up quickly to see one of the maids standing at the door holding a bundle of sheets and pillow cases.

I sighed heavily and rubbed between my eyebrows, glaring at her. "I told you to knock..."

She stared with an exasperated face for a long moment then nodded quickly, leaving immediately and shutting the door. Tamaki looked up at me with worry on his face.

"Are you sure she won't tell your parents?"

"She gets paid _a lot_ for working here, she won't say anything..." I said quickly, sitting up a little more to kiss my lover once. "Let's not worry about it, okay?"

He nodded with a small smile and reached down to start undoing his own jeans, having a little more work to do because of his belt, but he eventually got them off.

I caught myself staring at the same time he did and quickly looked away, although I couldn't avoid his laugh. "You're too cute..." I heard him say close to my ear.

My eyes widened and I pulled a pillow quickly over my face, shaking my head quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Tama-kun, I can't do it..." I heard him sigh and the bed creak as he got off. I removed the pillow from my face when I heard the light click, and I felt Tamaki climb onto the bed again.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and ear as he hovered above me, making me blush darkly. "T-Tama..." I said quietly, in attempt to make him continue. I actually wanted to wait until my eyes adjusted to the dark a bit before continuing, but my patience was running out.

I felt him as his hands continued to move down my body, lifting my hips and pushing them against his. "I... I can't wait, Kaoru..."

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly, although I knew he couldn't see me. "Me neither..." I said just as quietly. "Please..."

We'd never actually done it dry before, but from what I've heard it's a nice experience. For those who like pain, that is, and I suppose I could fit in that group somewhere...

I frowned when he sat back. I sat up quickly, staring down at his silhouette, which was now clearly seen in the dark. "Wha...?"

I could barely see him grin as he reached forward to put his hands on my thighs, drawing me closer to him. I could feel the heat resonating off of his body as I stood on my knees above his hips. "I want you to do it now..." He said with a small growl.

Oh god. Now it was _my_ chance to mess up. I really hated it, but I took a deep breath and slowly lowered myself onto him.

"O-ow... God..." I whimpered out, biting my inner cheek hard enough to make it bleed as I lowered myself all the way. I squeezed my eyes shut tight to keep from tearing up.

Tamaki sighed heavily and let out a small groan, holding me close. "You're so cute... My adorable little baby..." He kept saying things like this quietly in my ear. For some reason, although this stuff was sweet, it just turned me on more. I gasped as I sat still, curling my toes and tensing up every muscle in my body.

"Baby, relax..." He said while kissing my ear softly, then nibbling on it.

"I... Ah~ I can't~" I whimpered loudly and rolled my hips a bit, still keeping my eyes closed as I felt tears coming.

They certainly were right - this was pretty fucking painful. But, in a nice sense, it just turned me on... I felt like I was about to rip in half but yet I felt even closer to my true love.

I heard Tamaki gulp once before he continued kissing along my neck, licking long, slobbery lines up my neck with his tongue.

Yuck, right? But you don't really think about that in the moment.

Wait, I should probably move...

I moved to biting my lip instead of my cheek and lifted my hips slightly, accidentally sliding my foot across the blanket and slamming back down on his hips.

Which, I must say, certainly wasn't a bad thing.

"Ah!" I cried out, gripping his shoulders tightly and digging my nails into them. I felt him tense up and I stopped immediately. He shifted a bit and grabbed my hand, kissing it softly on the palm. I blushed darkly and looked away, rolling my hips again.

"Kaoru~" He leaned closer into my shoulder and kissed it softly. I could feel him smiling against me. I moaned out quietly as he flipped our positions, sucking softly on my neck. "It seems my love is too clumsy~ I guess I'll just do the work for him..." Then he started to quickly pound into me.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he hit hard enough to bruise me. But, I did know better, and that wouldn't happen.

"T-Tama-ki! S-slow down!" I cried out the best I could, though it seemed he didn't hear me, or wasn't listening, because he continued at the same pace and speed. "Tamaki!"

I felt him panting hard against my ear and neck, making me shiver as he continued. "So fucking hot..." He growled into my ear.

Oh shit.

I opened my eyes wide and tensed up, trying to keep myself from cumming. No! It can't end that early!

He noticed my struggle and chuckled, slowing his thrusts a bit. "I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly, gulping hard. "I-I can hardly hold back..."

Then all thought and mind was forgotten as his thrusts became more rough, pounding me into the bed. I threw my head back and moaned out loudly, not exactly sure how loud I was but pretty sure it was loud enough for the whole house to hear. "Oh, Tamaki! I-I can't-!" And then I came all over our chests.

Tamaki wasn't far behind, and I cried out loudly when he came inside me.

Well, that was a first.

I sat up quickly, staring at him with an exasperated face. "Wh..."

He quickly went to cup my cheeks, kissing my face all over. "I-I'm so sorry babe! I couldn't help it! Please forgive me!" He whined helplessly against me.

I giggled a bit and nodded, trying to escape the kisses. "Fine~ But... You have to do what I say for the rest of the night, okay?" I said in a joking tone.

Tamaki nodded quickly and pulled me into his lap, cuddling into me. "What is it you want, my prince~?" He asked happily. I guess he was probably just happy I wasn't mad at him. I suppose I would be too.

"To the bathtub." I said with a little smile. He chuckled and stood, carrying me to the bathroom and setting me down on the toilet.

I watched as he turned on the water. It intrigued me to watch as every muscle in his back moved when he leaned forward, or how his leg muscles tensed up when he moved. I blushed when I looked up to his face and saw him staring back at me with a smirk.

"Like what you see~?" He said jokingly. He laughed quietly upon noticing my blush and lifted me up bridal style, carrying me into the tub with him and setting me down in front of him.

This, in fact, was a bit uncomfortable considering the size of the tub, but I enjoyed the loving gesture. I squirmed a bit to get comfortable then relaxed against his chest.

As odd as it seemed, I could still feel his heart beating quickly against my back. I chuckled and leaned back, putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. "Your heart is beating fast..." I said quickly. I felt him trail his hands around to my stomach, rubbing it softly with his thumbs.

"Yeah, it is..." He kissed my shoulder softly, and I sighed at the affection. "It's all your fault, too~"

I scoffed and turned around quickly, putting my legs on either side of his hips. He chuckled and held me close once more. "You say it like it's a bad thing." I said against his chest.

He nodded slowly and squeezed me tight around my shoulders. "It is... Because one day, I'm afraid my heart will burst... Because I can't get enough of you..."

**A/N: So that's it! I'm glad I finally got that over with! So please review and favorite my story, I would appreciate it _very _much. The more reviews, the faster I update! Deal?**


End file.
